


Marrying the Prince

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty, prince harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley had to marry someone so he stays king. Luckily he has an amazing best friend who would help him out no matter what.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: Parkner Royalty AUs





	Marrying the Prince

Prince Harley needed to marry someone and soon. It wasn’t that he wanted to get married but he had to be married to ascend to the throne. If not then he would lose all claims and his people would probably suffer if a king was chosen.

“But I’m only nineteen,” Harley had said. The council didn’t care. Harley had ranted to Peter about it as Peter listened to him.

“Why don’t you marry me?” Peter asked. Harley looked at his friend surprised. “I’m the son of a nobleman and you know I won’t try to kill you in your sleep or take your throne so why not just choose me.” Harley liked the idea as he could get an annulment when he found someone else and Peter was his trusted friend. He trusted Peter with everything so him marrying his best friend wouldn’t be too surprising.

“Would you be okay with us getting married?” Harley asked.

“It is nothing, Harls,” Peter said. Peter just looked down as if he was nothing but Harley figured that there was something else he didn’t tell him. Maybe Peter needed out of an arranged marriage and that is why he agreed. Harley knew Johnny Storm and Harry Osborn had their eyes on the young man. 

“Well, then will you marry me, Mr, Parker?” Harley asked.

“Of course,” Peter said as he smiled at his friend. 

~

Peter didn’t know what to do. He had come up with the idea to marry his friend and yet here he was dealing with the fallout of planning a royal wedding with Queen Pepper and his aunt. The two smiled as they suggested different things that Peter should wear and flowers. Peter planned out a wedding that he and Harley would like but he wished that this was their wedding instead of a way for Harley to keep his throne. Peter had been in love with Harley for two years now and now that the prince had chosen him, he should be smiling but he knew it was just a deal. An agreement really. Peter didn’t know what he would do if Harley ever wanted a divorce. Maybe he would be over his feelings by then. He knew that he loved Harley but Harley didn’t know that and he didn’t need to know that. They were just friends and that was all.

~

Harley was excited to marry Peter. It surprised him that he felt this excited to marry his friend but maybe he just was excited that he would keep his throne. He didn’t know for certain but he did know that he cared a lot about his future spouse. Peter was perfect. The boy came out in proper wedding attire and Harley froze for a moment at how beautiful his future husband was. The wedding was quick and before Harley knew it he was married to his best friend as the kingdom celebrated. Peter and Harley playing the happy husbands for the council and people’s sake. Though they were unhappy, they just weren’t in the best situation. Later they went back to their chamber and laid down relaxing as Peter looked at Harley as if he wanted to say something.

“Should I sleep in another room?” Peter finally asked.

“We are married, it would be seen as a fake marriage if we did. You know the staff gossips about what I do in these walls,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he got ready for bed and laid down beside Harley. Harley smiled as he told the other boy good night as he turned off the lights. Peter listens to Harley’s breathing. Was he really going to be okay with being married to Harley when he couldn’t be with him how he wanted to? Peter went to sleep wondering if he would ever get to be with Harley like he wanted to be. 

~

Harley awoke to Peter snuggled up to him as he smiled. He didn’t realize how much he wanted this until he woke up with Peter holding on to him. Harley knew that if Peter was awake that he wouldn’t be holding on to him like he was. 

“Harls,” Peter muttered in his sleep and Harley froze. Was Peter dreaming of him? Maybe he was just hearing Harls instead of Har or something else. Peter couldn’t feel like that towards Harley. Peter started to blink awake as he saw Harley and smiled. He then opened his eyes again and moved away.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said as he looked at his prince feeling bad.

“It’s alright,” Harley said as he sat up knowing that he needed to get up.

“I must have moved in my sleep,” Peter said. Harley moved over to Peter and grabbed his hands. Peter looked at their hands. 

“We are married now. It is acceptable for you to snuggle up to me if you want,” Harley said. 

“Yes, but it's not acceptable for friends to snuggle like that,” Peter said.

“Who says?” Harley said.

“Society,” Peter said.

“Society sees us as married so try again,” Harley said.

“You don’t get it, my king,” Peter said. Harley was irritated. Peter never called him his king, Peter never told him that he wouldn’t get it, and Peter would never hide something. Whatever was going on was something else.

“What is really going on Peter?” Harley asked. Peter looked nervous as if Harley would issue the death sentence at a moment’s notice. Peter knew he had to tell Harley the truth though.

“I love you,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused before he realized what Peter meant by that. It was a platonic way but a romantic way. A way that Harley knew he was starting to want.

“Okay,” Harley said. “I didn’t realize when you suggested the deal that it was because you had feelings for me.”

“I didn’t want to pressure you into anything,” Peter said. “I said that on accident. I didn’t mean to admit that I had feelings for you.” 

“I might love you too,” Harley said with a grin. Peter looked at the young king surprised.

“You might?” Peter asked.

“About ninety-nine percent sure that I like you,” Harley said. Peter started smiling.

“Is that so?” Peter asked. Harley nodded before he pulled Peter close.

“May I kiss you, my husband?” Harley asked.

“You don’t have to ask,” Peter said before their lips met and Harley held his husband close. He might have been a prince but he was the lucky one to marry a man like Peter. Peter moved away first smiling. 

“That was…” Peter started.

“Amazing,” Harley finished. Peter nodded as he looked at Harley’s eyes and smiled at how lucky he was. Harley was doing the same, proud of being married to the other boy. His husband, they both thought as they smiled at each other glad that they decided to get married.

**Author's Note:**

> joining a parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
